


Final Moments

by deadly_poison



Series: Undertale Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, No Mercy Route, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about some of the main characters' last moments in a genocide run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the genocide run, obviously.

> Toriel

You’re on your way to buy groceries. You don’t hear a sound.  
Usually, you meet at least one Froggit on your way there, today, nobody's around.  
You wonder if they've suddenly grown even more scared of you.  
On your way back there's dust everywhere. You should clean up sometime soon... You think about the monsters you see every day turning into this very dust. You quickly suppress the unwanted thought.  
You start baking the pie.  
The kid comes. The kid wants to leave, like all the kids before them.  
The fight starts.  
You notice a weird gleam in their eyes.

 

> Papyrus

You leave your house.  
Your undying optimism wavers for a second and you think that maybe this will be the last time you leave your house. Your legs tremble.  
You didn't think humans could be so scary.  
It is, however, your duty as a sentry to protect the monsters of the Underground.  
The human has some good in them, probably they simply don't know how to be good.  
Showing people how to be better should be easy for you.  
You walk to the border between waterfall and Snowdin.  
You welcome the human with open arms and hope for the best.

> Undyne

You step in front of the kid. You take the hit, soon afterwards you start feeling your body split apart.  
You hold on. You can’t let the kid see you turn to dust, you’re their hero.  
The kid runs off, terrified.  
Looks like you’re done for. You look down and you can already see your feet turn to dust.  
You’ve always expected you’d die in battle, but not like this. You have to stop the human, you have to protect all the monsters in Hotland.  
You don’t want to die.  
You can’t die.  
You won’t die.  
You’re filled with determination.  
  
The power that runs through you seems infinite.  
You take the human’s first hit. What slashed you in half before only slightly damages you now. You feel invincible.  
Your attacks get quicker and quicker. You’re stronger than ever.  
The human keeps shielding themselves against your spears, almost as if they already knew your attack patterns. You see a murderous smile creep up on their face. Alphys had warned you this could happen. This is what determination can do.  
In your last moments, you think about her. You hope she and all the monsters in Hotland are safe.  
You melt away.

> Mettaton

You know the human in front of you will kill you. They have killed everybody they came across.  
And yet, you have to try this. It’s not only about the few monsters left, but also humanity.  
You try to scare the human away. It doesn’t work.  
You change your body.  
You stand in the human’s way, hoping that they will hesitate before killing you, hoping that they won’t have it in them to attack something that looks so much like a human.  
They seem to hate you even more.  
You’re not even sure you got to perform for a human.

> Sans

The kid walks towards you, a killer grin plastered on their face.  
The grin disappears after your fist attack. Serves them well.  
The second time, they manage to FIGHT you once. They miss. They die soon afterwards.  
According to Undyne, not taking the hit is a sign of weakness and cowardice. You are a weak coward after all.  
You can tell the human has had to reset multiple times because of how increasingly frustrated they look. You hope that soon they will be too frustrated to continue and finally reset.  
You’re tired. The human knows. They will get you soon.

> Flowey

All you wanted to do was to spend time with the only person that matters to you.  
They are not the same person they were when you were both alive, you realize that now. But now it’s too late.  
They are driven by a force that wants to kill everything, even their own brother.  
You can’t love anymore but you hoped that they could still love you. You want them to love you. They probably don’t, and it destroys you.  
You beg your sibling not to kill you. You’re so scared you slip back into your natural voice.  
They hesitate. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are two for Undyne since she technically dies twice.  
> These drabbles are only about the characters you - the player - kill. Hence why no Asgore or Alphys (well you don't even fight her). And yep, I'm like 99% sure the player has to prompt Chara to kill Flowey, they do hesitate.  
> Also, I did not play the genocide run myself since I can't kill Papyrus (;_; my sweet child). (Yes, I'm one of those "sickos that stand around and watch it happen"). Let me know if there's something blatantly wrong with what I've written.  
> Usual disclaimer English is not my first language, etc etc...
> 
> Also, the 29th of February is a rare day. Cherish this day.


End file.
